Pokémon Adventure
by Pep1no
Summary: Titles bad, not good at summaries, but here we go: Follow Danny, on his great Pokémon adventure, with his two rivals, Lucas and Jami. However, all is not well in this world; Pokémon have a possibility of dying if they sustain great damage, and are not taken to a Pokémon center in time. Will Danny's Pokémon survive? Read to find out! *Work in Progress*


**A/N: **Welp, starting a new story... The other Warrior's fanfic will be uploaded too c: Don't expect an update that often; as much as I hate it, I am... VERY lazy, so I won't be able to update as often as I'd like. With a crap load of school projects also given, I won't be updating recently either... However, I will try. Thanks for reading, and make sure to read and review please!

_**I own nothing in the story, all of the content goes to its original owners! The two characters, Lucas and Jami, are based off of two friends, with their permission! Otherwise, I OWN NOTHING AND ANYONE ELSE IN THE STORY BESIDES THOSE TWO THAT RESEMBLE THE LIVING OR THE DEAD IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL. **_

_**Enjoy. c:**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Jami, Danny, and Lucas sat in a few chairs. They were inside a pure white room, with tile flooring, and much machinery around them. "So…. Lucas…" Danny said, looking at his

friend. "What Pokémon do you want?" Lucas stared at him. "Isn't it obvious? I want a Munchlax of course." He said, looking back ahead. Finally, someone walked into the room.

"Professor Richard! Why did you call us here?" Lucas said, standing up to look at the professor. Professor Richard blinked at him, his brown eyes looking at question. "Ah, yes, that's

right." He said, putting his hands on his waist. Lucas narrowed his brown eyes at the Professor, before looking at Danny. He frowned. Danny flipped his black hair out of his blue

eyes. Jami blinked. Danny looked at Jami, studying her features; she was an average height, with blonde hair, and white skin. Unlike her, he was tall, and his raven black hair

wasn't like hers, obviously. He had blue eyes; not hazel, or anything. Sea blue eyes... Lucas, on the other hand, was taller than him, with brown hair, cold brown eyes, and white

skin as well. Danny frowned, and stood up as well, Jami following shortly after. They all looked at the Professor, and nodded. "Okay, follow me." Richard turned on his heel, and left

the room. Lucas and Jami followed, while Danny stared after him. 'Well, obviously we will be going to get our Pokémon…" He thought to himself, as he followed. Walking out of the

door, he saw all of the Pokémon that were grazing. "Uh, Professor Richard… are we going to take the Pokémon from here?" He asked. The Professor turned around. "Yes, but don't

worry. They seemed enthusiastic when I selected the few that would have the possibility of being chosen by you guys." He said, happily. Danny frowned; he still didn't like the idea

of taking them, from their homes. They were led into a small barn in the middle, located next to a pool of water. After being led inside, there were a few Pokémon in the middle. The

selected Pokémon were there as well. The group consisted of a Mudkip, Bulbasaur, Pikachu, Munchlax, Eevee, Charmander, Houndour, and a Meowth. Danny already knew which he

wanted. Professor Richard turned, and looked at the group. "You can choose any one you want, limiting up to two Pokémon for each of you." He said, cheerfully. Danny looked back

at the Pokémon. _**'Two, huh?'**_ He thought to himself, thinking about which he would want. He looked over at the other two. Jami was smiling, as she was playing with the Mudkip

that had crawled its way over to her. Lucas had his stubborn gaze resting on all of them; he was going to be tough on whichever one he chose, that was for certain. Of course,

there was no doubt that he already knew which one he wanted. Lucas walked forward, his arms crossed. He stared at a Munchlax, which sat on a table. He picked it up, and looked

at it, straight in the eye, his eyes narrowed. Munchlax had a smile on its face, and it seemed to be nervous, especially because of Lucas' glower. "This one." Lucas said, picking up

the Munchlax. Professor Richard nodded. "Very well." He said. "You can wait in the lab then; I'll give you your Pokédex and Pokéballs after these two have finished." Lucas nodded

in understanding. "Let's go, Munchlax." He said, looking down at his Pokémon. Munchlax, who was obviously uncertain, followed his new master. Danny couldn't help but feel bad

for the poor Pokémon; he was worried about how Lucas was going to treat it. He then looked back at the other Pokémon, deciding which he would get. He knew Jami would choose

Mudkip. Right at that moment, Jami stood up, saying, "May I have the Mudkip?" She was looking at Professor Richard, a smile on her face. Of course, the Professor nodded. "Of

course!" He said, as Jami glowed happily, picking up her newly chosen Pokémon, leaving the barn, and back to the barn. Danny knew Mudkip would be in good hands, despite it

being taken away. _**"Hey! Bud!" **_Danny looked back at the Pokémon in shock. Two Eevee's were at his feet, looking up at him hopefully. _**"Me and my brother here, we don't**_

_**want to be separated. Can you please take us both?" **_They said. Danny thought for a moment. "Professor Richard, can I have these two?" He asked, looking at the Professor.

"Ah, the two Eevee siblings. Of course!" He said, cheerfully again. Danny smiled, and picked up both of the Eevee's. "I guess you two are coming with me, then!" He said, happily.

_**"Yay! Thanks, mister!" **_They said, happily. Danny smiled, and took them both out, returning inside of the lab, where he saw Lucas and Jami looking at their Pokémon. "By the

way, my name's Lucas." He whispered down to the two Pokémon. _**"Cool! We don't have names…" **_They replied. Danny thought. "Okay, I'll nickname you both then!" He set

them down at the ground, thinking. He pointed to the larger one on the right. "You'll be Shadow," then, moving his gaze to the one on the left, "and you'll be Jasper!" He decided.

The two Eevee's stood up, wagging their tails in happiness. He smiled, and picked them both up, moving over to Lucas and Jami. Lucas had his eyes closed, still having them

narrowed, his arms crossed as well. "So, you having fun talking to your Pokémon, freak?" He asked. Danny frowned and sat down. His gift of talking to Pokémon got him in trouble

a lot. It was different from when two people had a good bond with their Pokémon, in which they could understand them easily; Danny had a gift from Childhood, in which he could

understand any Pokémon, despite who, or what, they were. Danny looked behind him, as Professor Richard walked inside. "Okay you three, here are your Pokéballs, and Pokédex.

You each get five Pokéballs, except for Danny, who will be getting four, being that you got two Eevee's. " Danny nodded in understanding. After receiving their items, they turned to

leave. "One more thing, kids!" He said. They turned around. "What is it?" Lucas said, irritably. "Be very careful… some of those wild Pokémon will be _very _dangerous. In some

cases, people have reported a death of a Pokémon because of them." He said. Danny winced mentally. '_**..Death of a Pokémon!?' **_He stared in horror, down at his two Eevee's.

They weren't necessarily paying attention though. "Anyway, its possibility of occurring is 10 out of 100. So, I'm sure you'll be okay." Danny turned around, and left. Shortly after,

Lucas, and Jami followed him as well. Taking a deep breath, he put down his two Eevee's. "We'll be fine…" He said to himself. Then he smiled. "We'll all be okay!" He said. "Let's go,

guys!" He said happily, walking out of their small town, towards the next. He looked back at Lucas and Jami. "Coming, you two?" He asked. Lucas snorted. "Nah, I'll be staying here

to take care of a few things." He said. Jami shook her head. "I'll have to take care of a few things too." She said, smiling. Danny nodded in understanding; Lucas' family had run a

Pokémon center, and Jami ran the nearby Daycare. The two Eevee's called up to him. _**"Where are we going, Danny?" **_They asked. Danny looked down at them. "The next town;

Redstone Village. Like the name states, it's more of a village then a town." He said, smiling. The both of them nodded, and followed Danny, as the young man left. He smiled as he

walked; the three of them were going to be great friends and partners; he just knew it.

* * *

First chapter is done... Hope you guys will enjoy this fanfic :)


End file.
